Rescue of Rouge
by Snow lover 25
Summary: Rouge the bat is kidnaped by eggman and sonic team must save her knuckles might steel a heart sorry about chapter three and 4 just skip it i just started writting stories on this web site
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic, shadow, Carrena and Knuckles where at Mystic's house and she was serving them all sandwiches. Everyone had something different that they liked. Everyone knows that no one likes charmey the bee because he always bugs everybody. "Mystic you got everybody the right sandwich this time usually you get every bodies mixed up," said charmey. **

"**Why don't you go and play in the traffic you filthy little bitch," said knuckles ticked off.**

"**No buddy likes you, so go play with your bee dolls and leave us all alone for a change," god your like a fly that will never stop bothering you," you just have to push me over the line till I feel like throwing you up against the wall." **

" **Knuckles calm down it is just a little insect that couldn't hurt a fly," said Carrena. Everybody stated to crack up in laughter. Charmey was fed up with him being laughed at 24 7. **

" **You all are ass's, ass's of a horse," Charmey said with steam coming out of his ears.( You couldn't actually see steam) but he could sure feel it.**

"**Charmey you're an ass of a bee," said Shadow. Again everyone was laughing and having fun because they where making fun of charmey and it's usually him doing all of the teasing. Charmey finally left and everyone stopped laughing **

"**Man I was just about to bust a gut!" said Mystic. That was so funny what you said Shadow and knuckles he hasn't been that humiliated in many years I mean come on that was so good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Well we had some good laughs yesterday didn't we," said Carrena. **

"**We sure did" said Mystic. That day was peaceful, calm and quite. It was kind of a relax day because the team had no missions to do so it was a nice day indeed. **

"**Has anyone seen Rouge in the past 3 or 4 days?" asked Knuckles. No body said any thing until Mystic remembered something.**

"**Knuckles I think I know something about rouge and why she is gone," said Mystic. " I told her something three days ago I said there is a new jewelry shop in town and she was very interested and she did not want to leave I told her that we should go but she did not want to leave," said Mystic. **

"**Well apparently she is missing because I know she would be back by now," said sonic. "We need to go down to our cave and investigate she couldn't have gone to far."**

"**Unless she got kidnaped by someone I mean it is not like Rouge to go missing on such short notice," said Carrena. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"**Well we had some good laughs yesterday didn't we," said Carrena. **

"**We sure did" said Mystic. That day was peaceful, calm and quite. It was kind of a relax day because the team had no missions to do so it was a nice day indeed. **

"**Has anyone seen Rouge in the past 3 or 4 days?" asked Knuckles. No body said any thing until Mystic remembered something.**

"**Knuckles I think I know something about rouge and why she is gone," said Mystic. " I told her something three days ago I said there is a new jewelry shop in town and she was very interested and she did not want to leave I told her that we should go but she did not want to leave," said Mystic. **

"**Well apparently she is missing because I know she would be back by now," said sonic. "We need to go down to our cave and investigate she couldn't have gone to far."**

"**Unless she got kidnaped by someone I mean it is not like Rouge to go missing on such short notice," said Carrena. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

"**Well we had some good laughs yesterday didn't we," said Carrena. **

"**We sure did" said Mystic. That day was peaceful, calm and quite. It was kind of a relax day because the team had no missions to do so it was a nice day indeed. **

"**Has anyone seen Rouge in the past 3 or 4 days?" asked Knuckles. No body said any thing until Mystic remembered something.**

"**Knuckles I think I know something about rouge and why she is gone," said Mystic. " I told her something three days ago I said there is a new jewelry shop in town and she was very interested and she did not want to leave I told her that we should go but she did not want to leave," said Mystic. **

"**Well apparently she is missing because I know she would be back by now," said sonic. "We need to go down to our cave and investigate she couldn't have gone to far."**

"**Unless she got kidnaped by someone I mean it is not like Rouge to go missing on such short notice," said Carrena. **


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went down to the cave to investigate on what happened to Rouge the bat did she get lost or did she get stolen by someone or something. "Ok everyone let's first look at the computer," said sonic. When he was walking near the computer he noticed a note that was taped to the computer sonic ran to go get the note. "Look at this note it is from Dr. Eggman," said sonic pulling it off of the computer. He read it Dear sonic and the team, I took Rouge the bat because she would not give me her jewel that I wanted so I took her. If you want to see her again then try and find me I doubt that you will good luck Dr. Eggman.

"Oh no," said Carrena. "We must find her before Eggman dose something bad to her."

"I will look for the location of where doctor Eggman might be hiding," said shadow. Shadow got on the computer and started looking. For a minute there was no knowing where she could be then there was a beeping on where Eggman was. "I fond him everyone he is in the junk yard

the one in town."

"Well then what are we doing sitting around here for we need to save Rouge," said sonic.

Everyone got into the mission mode ( don't know what that means) all of them were ready to go save Rouge and maybe defeat Eggman.

It was later in the night and Sonic, Mystic, Knuckles, Carrena, Shadow and espio were in there positions to get Rouge and maybe Eggman.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrena and Mystic are me and my friends characters if your wondering

"Ok Knuckles and Carrena go and get Rouge she is over there tied up," said sonic. Both of them looked over at where Rouge was. She was tied up and her mouth was covered with a cloth.

Ok Carrena lets go and get her. The rest of the team went out to go fight the eggman robots and find Dr. Eggman. Mystic came up to one of the robots and said "hay asshole take this." And she kicked the robot right in the face and she continued to fight the rest of the robots. So did espio and shadow and everyone else.

Knuckles stopped Carrena and said "Carrena I need to tell you something and it will be important to you."

"Knuckles please not now we need... she was stopped in the middle of her sentence with a kiss.

" Tell me what that makes you feel of me and then we can do more of it later," said knuckles and he ran off to save Rouge.

Carrena stood there for a moment with a smile on her face "I do love him," she thought in her mind. "That's what I will tell him." Knuckles came back with Rouge and he said "come on let's go help the others and we will talk later ." By the time knuckles and Carrena and Rouge got to where all the action was everybody already got the robots and shadow was already going to get eggman

"Ok Eggman get your fat ass out from your hiding spot," said shadow.

"Ha, Ha shadow you are to late I already escaped we will meet again."

"Damn that Eggman he got away."

"Shadow come on down we got to go home," called sonic.

Later the next morning knuckles came by Carrena's house " Yes Knuckles I do love you and I don't want you to ever leave me." said Carrena.

"I love you to Carrena and I won't dump you

Pretty good story I think post your reviews and tell me what you think


End file.
